Knife/Battlefield 3
Knives are all kit weapons featured in Battlefield 3, providing two ways to utilize them, the standard knife slash or the Knife Takedown method. The weapon can also be used in all three modes in the game (singleplayer, co-op, and multiplayer). Knife attacks (whether quick or standard) can destroy chain link fences and window glass with a single blow, allowing passage through them (although there are some exceptions such as the Russian spawn building windows in Operation Métro). When attacking with a knife, the player does not appear on the radar; however, knife sound effects may reveal their position. List Takedowns A takedown is triggered by holding the button while behind or beside a standing or crouching enemy. A takedown can be initiated from all sides if the enemy is prone. After initiating a takedown against a standing or crouching enemy, if the enemy turns to face the player at the last second, a unique frontal takedown animation will be shown. Gallery Knife_BF3_PS3.jpg|Knife as seen in the PlayStation 3 presentation of Battlefield 3 ACB-90 BF3.png|The ACB-90 in first person. Spetsnaz Machete BF3.png|The Spetsnaz Machete being held in first-person view. ScreenHunter 01 Aug. 17 20.07.gif|A US Marine being stabbed at the Caspian Border map in the beta version of the game. BF3 STAB.png|A Russian soldier being stabbed on Noshahr Canals MeleeProficiencyDogTag.png|The Melee Proficiency Dog Tag. MeleeMasterDogTag.png|The Melee Master Dog Tag. Trivia *The takedown animations during alpha were considerably longer. DICE switched to shorter animations that incorporate the removal of the victim's dog tags, and keep the first-person view steadier so the player is more aware of their immediate surroundings. *Mortar users are immune to takedown. Attacks—vehicle operators cannot be taken down, and the mortar is considered a vehicle for gameplay purposes. It is possible to provoke the user into exiting the mortar, although there is a slight risk of being struck by an outbound smoke mortar (the regular HEDP mortar round does not inflict damage until it falls). *There is a glitch that occurs when performing a takedown on a victim looking downsight, where the victim's cutscene is shown in magnification equal to the optics on his gun. *A complicated glitch allows players to teleport to an arbitrary point above certain maps after performing a takedown, with enough height to safely parachute down. *The ACB-90 knife given to Battlefield Premium users is based on the United Cutlery M48 Kommando Survivor Knife. *Battlelog tracks knife swings under "shots fired". *It is possible to score a headshot with the quick knife attack, but this cannot kill an enemy at full health. *A glitch introduced after one of the 2012 patches limited the number of consecutive takedowns to one, causing players to not attack for up to five seconds. It has since been patched in the October 11th server update. *If caught in a takedown from certain angles, it is possible to counter the attempt with a quick knife attack. Certain animations will place the attacker's body in the victim's crosshairs, allowing the victim's knife attack to kill the attacker if already weakened below 50 health. A few of these even hit the attacker's head, permitting a headshot, but this will only kill if the attacker is already damaged to below 67 health, as the damage from a knife headshot is only 67, as described in this video. Takedowns from behind cannot be countered, nor can takedowns on crouching victims. *It is possible to score a simultaneous double kill with the knife.BF3: TehNut's Misadventures - Ep 4 - How to Canals TDM - YouTube accessed Jan 24, 2013 This may either be a case of latency causing both enemies to be caught in a takedown, or the "shot" from the takedown on one enemy also striking the second enemy. *Due to latency, it is possible to stab somebody and die during a specific frame, granting the person a suicide with the knife. *The Machete is featured on the cover art of Battlefield 3: Aftermath, however does not appear in the expansion pack. References Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 3